The First Night
by verta
Summary: Edward's POV. Short story about the first night he spent in Bella's Room; what he did, how he felt, etc.


I don't know what made me run from my house to hers

I don't know what made me run from my house to hers. No matter how hard I tried, or how hard I thought about it, I couldn't understand the significant hold this frail human girl had over me.

I thought about asking Alice if I should go. Of course, I had already made up my mind, but she could at least let me know if it would be safe for her. The red-eyed monster constantly appeared in my head whenever I saw her, and smelt the sweet fragrance of her blood. Yet I found myself becoming drawn to her in other ways as I tried to detangle the mysterious web of her thoughts. She was old for her age, more mature than the other sheep-like attendees of Forks High, or any seventeen year old I had come across in my long life. There was a sadness deep within her, but also, a sweetness that shone through in the way she put others before herself. I wished to know everything about her, but at the same time, wished that I had never met her. She made me feel weak, not only because of the diminished control of my will power whenever I was near her, but also because she made me feel things hidden deep within me, things that I thought had been exercised from my being when I became one of the eternal damned.

I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that something inside me, or maybe something inside of her, demanded me to go to her. It was late; probably around one o'clock. There was a mist falling from the night sky, promising me that tomorrow would be a cloudy day, and I would see her again. I ran faster, urgent to get to her house.

I could see the little cottage in the distance. Closing my eyes, I used my keen scent to find her room. It was located around the back of the house. Circling around, I noticed her window was opened. How convenient; it seemed as if fate itself had been calling me to her. I climbed up the side of the house with ease, and gracefully landed in her room without making a sound.

She was asleep, naturally. Her breathing was slow and even, and her heartbeat was calm for once. That helped; normally her heart would beat so fast, and her sweet blood would rush through her veins, which could be seen so easily through her pale, smooth skin. She slept on her side, curled up into a ball, with her quilts tucked high around her chin. Her brown hair was swept over her eyes, and checks, covering her face. The entire room had a lingering floral scent to it, to add to the already intoxicating aroma coming off of her. I resisted the urge from the red-eyed monster to take a deep breath. A force somewhat more powerful than my thirst restrained me from sinking my teeth into her soft, warm skin.

My stomach was in knots. Was I worried for what I could do to her, if I lost control? Or was it just the fact that I was seeing her? What was stronger, my thirst, or my humanity? I hadn't moved since arriving in her room. Slowly and softly, I walked over to her bed, and knelt down beside her. Without thinking, I reached over, and brushed the hair off of her face. She looked so peaceful. I wondered how she would look if she knew she had a monster under her bed.

A cool wind blew into the room, gently tousling her hair, winding some strands around my fingers. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment, feeling her soft hair around my cold hand. I felt a strange urge, one that surprised me. Instead of feeling ravenous, I wanted nothing more than to stroke her hair, trace her features, and let her know I was there. I drew my hand away smoothly. I had to make this as easy as possible, and awakening my human emotions seemed to make this night unbearable. I stayed still, kneeling beside her, with my hands clenched beside me, fighting the temptation to touch her, and stir more emotions than were already surging through me.

Time seemed to stand still. I hadn't moved in hours, and neither had she. Despite that, I couldn't bring myself to go home. I wanted nothing more than to stay with her. My mind wandered. I thought of what my family must be thinking right now. I thought of Bella, wishing I knew what she was dreaming of, and foolishly hoping that she was thinking of me. I turned towards the window, and noticed the faint light coming through the clouds in the sky. The sun was rising, and I knew I had to go. I stood up, and walked silently back towards the window, my only exit from this hellish paradise and looked back to Bella. She had stirred slightly. Her head had turned further down, looking more towards the window and me. She moaned slightly and sighed.

"It's too green." She muttered.

I pursed my lips together, resisting the urge to laugh. Once I hit the ground, I chuckled slightly, as I started to run back to my house. It was another cloudy day, as the night had predicted. I would soon see her again.


End file.
